Что за или Сон в летнюю ночь
by The Same Rory
Summary: Валера поплелась на кухню, чтобы найти чегонибудь съестного, открылахолодильник и замерла. Горацио! Валера от испуга издала звук, отдаленно напоминающий крик, но все же склонилась к начальнику: закрытые глаза, синие губы. Неужели мертв?...


На Майами спускалась ночь. Закатное солнце бросало оранжевый свет на пустынный пляж и сумеречную гладь океана… "Так… отрезаем от ватной палочки

кусочек, кладем его в пробирочку, заливаем реактивом, ставим в центрифугу, включаем центрифугу… Стоп! - вырвалось у Валеры, - как мне это все надоело!" С этими словами лаборантка выключила всю аппаратуру и ушла. "Пойду-ка я домой, лягу спать пораньше. До конца смены три часика, все равно работа не волк - в лес не убежит", - подумала Валера. Придя домой, она плюхнулась на диван, где спал ее пес по кличке Райан, нащупала пульт и, включив телевизор, углубилась в просмотр своего любимого сериала. Прошло несколько часов… Телевизор транслировал только телемагазин. Валера поплелась на кухню, чтобы найти чего-нибудь съестного, открыла

холодильник и замерла. Горацио! Валера от испуга издала звук, отдаленно напоминающий крик, но все же склонилась к начальнику: закрытые глаза, синие губы. Неужели мертв? Она приложила дрожащие пальцы к сонной артерии: пульс прощупывался. "911?! Срочно пришлите медиков!" - закричала она в телефонную трубку. "Господи, что же с ним? – закусила лаборантка губу. - И что он делает у меня в холодильнике?!" Медики приехали очень быстро, как будто все это время топтались под дверью. Горацио забрали. "Черт знает что… и откуда спасатели узнали мой адрес?" - в который раз спрашивала она себя. Часы показывали семь утра. Валера спохватилась и с мыслями о том, что время так быстро пролетело, поехала на работу. И вот она уже на своем рабочем месте. И странно, что никто ничего не знает о состоянии Эйча…. Келли вошла немного нагловатой походкой от бедра. Валера окинула криминалиста оценивающим взглядом: десятисантиметровые шпильки, откровенно открытая блузка, кожаная мини-юбка…

- Привет, подруга! У меня для тебя есть пара образцов. Вот, – и Дюкейн протянула Валере несколько бумажных пакетиков, больше похожих на шарики.

Максин несколько обалдела, но, собрав образ воедино, сказала:

- Келли, классный прикид! Но не слишком ли вызывающе?

Та только улыбнулась и поспешно удалилась из лаборатории. "Что за фигня?.. Что это с ней?.. И почему она ничего не знает про Горацио?" - жутко удивилась про себя лаборант. И тут, чего-то приспичило ей пойти в морг. По дороге в ту самую обитель, она была свидетелем странных событий. Эрик с Келли зажимались у лифта, и что самое интересное, на это никто не обращал внимания. Райан бегал на четвереньках, терся к ногам каждого встречного… "Да что это с вами такое?!" – хотела было закричать Валера, но слова застряли в горле. Она бегом направилась в морг… Помещение сильно изменилось: обстановка напоминала кадры из фильмов ужасов. Алекс склонилась над телом, дернула пару раз за шнур бензопилы и принялась резать. От увиденного у Валеры потемнело в глазах и она без сознания распласталась на полу… Очнувшись, Максин почувствовала под собой холодную сталь: она лежала на столе для аутопсии.

- Ой, ты уже очнулась! - сладким голосом пропела патологоанатом. - А я думала, что мне работы прибавилось! Шучу! Наверное, ты увидела меня с пилой? Это я просто разрезала труп – он чересчур замерз.

- А я думала… ладно ничего… я пойду…

- Ах да, чуть не забыла, вот тебе отчет о вскрытии, передай его Эрику, хорошо? Еще увидимся.

Теперь Валеру удивить было сложно!

- Эрик…, - у нее все еще кружилась голова, - вот отчет, Алекс просила передать…

Эрик подошел к ней вплотную.

- Спасибо… дай-ка я тебя отблагодарю… - сказал он и начал старательно вылизывать лицо Максин.

- Эрик, перестань! Что ты делаешь?!

Его лицо покрылось шерстью, выросли усы, нос стал мокрым и холодным. И, в конце концов, она увидела перед собой мордашку собаки.

- Райан! - она спихнула с себя пса.

Все тело затекло - было жутко не удобно спать на диване…

"Ну и сон! - подумала Валера, - не каждый день такое увидишь…"


End file.
